I Need U ( BTS - Doo )
by Astridooo
Summary: Taehyung , namja pendiam yang antisosial , harus rela hidupnya terusik dengan keberadaan seorang namja bernama Jungkook . Di sisi lain , Jungkook sangat membutuhkan bantuan Taehyung untuk menemukan hyungnya .


Astridooo presents

Vkook fanfics

I Need You  
Main Cast : Taehyung , Jungkook , others  
Pairing : Vkook , Jikook , Minga , others  
Rate : PG  
Lenght : Chaptered

hai semua ~ saya author baru disini , yaps panggil aku " Doo"

Doo baru bisa buka akun ini lagi setelah komputer Doo lemot-_-  
Oh iya , ff Doo yang 'I'm Just A Game' bakal lanjut kalau reviewnya udah 80 lebih ...  
oke , sekian , Happy Reading guys~~

I Need You by doo

 _Namja_ berseragam HyunDeok High School berjalan pelan ke arah kantin , sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan dirinya akan memakan spagetti kesukaannya . Dia sudah memasuki area kantin yang cukup luas , saking senangnya ia tidak menyadari kalau seorang namja yang seangkatan dengannya sengaja memajukan kakinya , bermaksud membuat dia jatuh .

BRUG ..

Dan benar saja , _namja_ itu jatuh dengan memalukannya -wajahnya terlebih dulu mengenai lantai- dan seluruh orang yang disana beralih menatapnya . Ada yang menertawakan , ada yang tampak iba namun hanya diam di tempat.

" Kau memang ceroboh ya , Kim Tae " , ucap _namja_ yang tadi membuat _namja_ itu - a.k.a. Kim Taehyung- terjatuh .

Taehyung berusaha berdiri , mengabaikan lutut kaki kanannya dan juga kepalanya yang berdenyut karena lecet. Sedangkan _namja_ yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi bernama Park Jimin , seorang berandalan yang entah kenapa sangat suka menjahili Kim Taehyung .

Jimin beranjak dari tempat duduknya , berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung . Menampilkan seringainya yang mampu membuat para gadis meleleh . Taehyung menatapnya datar tetapi tersirat kekesalan dari matanya . Tanpa sadar , Taehyung mengepal tangannya .

" Jika memang ingin memukulku , pukul saja , eoh . " , tutur Jimin sambil memperhatikan tangannya milik Taehyung dengan tatapan meremehkan .

" Kau-"

" _ANDWAE_ " , pekik seorang _yeoja_ yang tiba - tiba datang dan berdiri di antara Jimin dan Taehyung . _Yeoja_ itu .. Taehyung mengenalnya . Dia cinta pertamanya , _yeoja_ itu bernama Yeonhee , Kang Yeonhee . Taehyung menyukainya sejak SMP , berarti sudah sekitar 4 tahun lamanya . Taehyung berusaha agar _yeoja_ itu mau dekat dengannya . Tapi tidak semudah itu . Karena ...

" Yeonhee ? "

" Yeonnie-ah , kenapa datang kesini ? " , panggilan Jimin pada Yeonhee membuat emosi Taehyung kembali membuncah . _Yeonnie ? Apa-apaan pangilan itu .  
_

..ya , karena fakta bahwa Jimin dan Yeonhee dekat dan akrab .

" Kantin sangat berisik dan aku penasaran . Ternyata kalian berkelahi " , jawab Yeonhee sambil mempout bibirnya lucu , sungguh ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu . Selama ini , Taeehyung hanya dapat melihat senyumannya , tak lebih . Jimin mengelus puncak kepala Yeonhee dengan gemas .

" Aigoo , _uri_ Yeonnie mengkhawatirkanku ya ? " , Taehyung benar - benar merasa kalau emosinya akan meledak , kalau saja Yeonhee tidak ada disini maka ia sudah memukul wajah sialan Jimin . Yeonhee mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung , memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang nampak memerah karena perasaan kesal yang ia tahan.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja , Taehyung - ssi ? " , tanya Yeonhee .

" _Gwenchanayo_ " , jawab Taehyung sangat pelan , nafasnya memburu ketika tangannya Jimin tampak tergantung di pundak Yeonhee , menarik tubuh Yeonhee mendekat padanya , seperti menandakan kalau Yeonhee tak boleh jauh jauh darinya . Taehyung selalu bingung , kenapa Jimin sangat suka membuat moodnya jatuh dan emosinya naik .

" Hey , Jimin-ah " , temannya Jimin , Suga a.k.a. Yoon Gi mulai angkat bicara .

"Hm?

" Mengapa kau tak umumkan saja hal _itu_ sekarang , eoh? Mumpung ramai " , Taehyung mengernyit , _apa yang harus diumumkan_ . Firasat buruk mulai menyelubungi perasaan Taehyung .

" Ah ! " , Jimin memberi jeda seraya melirik Taehyung .

".. kau benar juga _hyung_ , baiklah akan kuumumkan saja , waktunya juga _sangat tepat_ . " , sambung Jimin sambil memberikan senyumnya ke Yeonhee , ukhh Taehyung mual melihat senyum Jimin yang sok tulus . " Aku dan Yeohee berpacaran , sudah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu sih "

Deg...

Deg...

Deg ...

' _Apa yang ... baru saja dia ... katakan ..._ ' , batin Taehyung , menatap Jimin dan Yeonhee dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan . Sepenglihatan Taehyung , Yeonhee tampak menunduk , menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sedangkan Jimin menatap dirinya dengan pandangan meremehkan dan juga seringai yang menyirat kemenangan .

Taehyung sudah tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya , sungguh kali ini emosi sudah memuncak . Dan akhirnya ..

BBUK ..

BRAK..

Pukulan Taehyung mengenai wajah Jimin dengan keras , bahkan hingga punggung Jimin menabrak meja kantin yang terbuat dari kayu itu . Setelahnya , Yeonhee memekik keras dan segera menghampiri Jimin , mengelus pipi Jimin dengan raut khawatir .

Oh , Taehyung semakin muak dengan semua ini . Akhirnya , Taehyung meninggalkan area kantin dengan raut kesal yang menakutkan .

Melupakan tujuan awal ia ke kantin , ah Taehyung bahkan sudah tidak nafsu makan .

= Vkook =

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya ke atap sekolah , raut amarahnya sama sekali tak luntur . Saat ini , Taehyung benar - benar butuh udara segar yang dapat menenangkannya . Sesampainya , di atap sekolah , ia berjalan ke ujung atap . Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin membuat rambutnya berantakan . Deru nafasnya kembali normal , tidak memburu seperti sebelumnya .

Dug ..

" Aww " , ringis seseorang . Taehyung menoleh seketika , ia mulai mendekati sumber suara . Alisnya bertaut melihat _namja_ yang lebih tua setahun darinya , " Hoseok _hyung_ ? "

" Eoh ? Taetae ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " , sahut _namja_ itu , sambil mengelus jidatnya yang agak memerah .' _Sepertinya dia kejeduk , eoh_ ', simpul Taehyung . Taehyung duduk di samping Hoseok dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit , " Uhm , hanya mencari udara segar .. "

Hoseok mendengus sambil ikut memandangi langit , " Kkk , pasti sesuatu terjadi ya ? Kau tak mungkin hanya pergi kesini untuk itu , biasanya di jam istirahat ini kau akan dengan rakusnya memakan makanan di kantin " , tuduh Hoseok yang langsung di _hadiahi_ pukulan dari Taehyung di kepalanya .

" Aku tidak rakus tau " , ucap Taehyung dengan nada tak terima . Hoseok kembali mengaduh seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya dan mengumpat . " .. dan ya , memang terjadi sesuatu .. " , lanjut Taehyung sambil menunduk . Hoseok memperhatikan _hoobae_ nya .

" Apa ini berhubungan Yeon- engg siapa ya namanya ? " , tebak Hoseok meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya , berusaha mengingat . Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas , " Yeonhee , hyung . Aku ini sudah sering menceritakannya padamu- kkhh aku tak percaya kau tak bisa mengingatnya " , jawab Taehyung menggerutu betapa payahnya ingatan _sunbae_ nya ini .

Hoseok terkekeh , " Hehe , _mian_ , lalu ? " , tanyanya . Taehyung terdiam , menimang - nimang apakah lebih baik dia menceritakannya atau tidak , ya mungkin lebih baik cerita . Siapa tau , _namja_ yang hobinya _dance_ dan tidur ini bisa memberikan nasehat atau yang lainnya . Ah , entahlah , sekarang Taehyung membutuhkan teman ngobrol .

" ... dia , ternyata dia sudah berpacaran dengan Jimin , sudah lumayan lama " , jawab Taehyung singkat . Hoseok langsung menepuk lengan Taehyung keras , " Hey , jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan- "

" Ini benar , Jimin yang bilang dan saat itu Yeonhee hanya diam karena- " , nafasnya Taehyung tercekat . Usahanya selama 4 tahun untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu berputar - putar di pikirannya layak kaset film yang rusak . Semua itu membuat perasaan kecewa dan tidak terima Taehyung meluap tak tertahan . Hoseok terbungkam , ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghibur Taehyung .

krukk ..

Hoseok berseru agak canggung , " .. haha , hey Taetae , kurasa aku butuh asupan makanan , jadi temani aku , ne ! " , Hoseok berdiri begitu juga dengan Taehyung , melihat raut _glommy_ Taehyung , yang lebih tua segera merangkul pundak yang lebih muda . " .. aigoo , waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi , lebih kita bergegas , Taetae " , ucap Hoseok menyela Taehyung yang tampak akan menolak ajakannya .

Ya , ini lebih baik daripada membiarkan dirinya dan Taehyung terdiam canggung di atap sekolah .

= Vkook =

Bahkan sampai saat di apartemen , Taehyung masih terbayang kejadian di kantin tadi . ' _Ish , kenapa wajah memuakkan Jimin yang sok itu terus menggeluti pikiranku , eoh_ ' , ketus Taehyung dalam hati . Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya . Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang terus - terusan ber- _galau_ -ria ataupun orang yang mudah _move on_ .

Tentu saja , ia tidak bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan Yeonhee yang sudah menempati hatinya selama 4 tahun ini . Cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan . Taehyung mulai memikirkan kembali si Jimin yang - _menurutnya_ \- sialan itu .

Satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Taehyung ketahui jawabannya :

 _Kenapa Jimin terus membuatnya menderita ?_

= Vkook =

Flashback ...

 _Taehyung dan Jimin yang berumur 12 tahun itu tampak tercengang di tempatnya , melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur rumah Jimin . Mereka bersembunyi di dalam lemari dekat dapur , beruntung tubuh keduanya muat . Jantung mereka berdegup kencang .Sesekali mereka mengintip lewat celah pintu lemari ._

 _Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis keduanya , Jimin kecil mengintip dan melihat hyungnya masih bersembunyi di balik meja makan . Sungguh , itu bukan tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi . Bahkan anak kecil pun akan dengan mudah menemukannya , Jimin kecil merutuki hyungnya ._

 _Mereka tidak tau apa yang dibawa orang itu , entah senjata tajam atau senapan . Urghh , membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding ._

 _Orang itu terdiam di depan sebuah meja . Di meja itu diletakkan foto - foto keluarga mereka , oh disana juga foto Jimin . Orang itu tampak mengangkat salah satu dari bingkai foto disana . Tak ada satupun kata terucap dari orang itu ._

 _Prangg .._

 _Orang itu tiba - tiba saja melempar kasar bingkai foto itu hingga kacanya pecah , Taehyung hampir saja memekik kalau saja Jimin tidak segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya . Orang itu kembali berjalan , ke arah tempat kompor dan alat - alat masak lainnya . Orang itu meraih salah satu pisau disana ._

 _Glup ..._

 _Mengerikan , pikir Taehyung . Jimin kembali menatap khawatir hyungnya . 'Bagaimana ini ?' , tanya Jimin panik tanpa suara ke hyungnya . Hyung menunjuk jendela besar di ujung dapur , jendela itu terletak agak tinggi namun setidaknya orang dewasa bisa keluar situ . ' Kalian berdua cepat pergi dan panggil polisi ' , isyarat hyungnya menggunakan tangan ._

 _' Apa hyung akan baik - baik saja ? ' , tanya sang dongsaeng ke hyungnya khawatir . Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk ._

 _" Hey , kita akan keluar dan pergi ke jendela itu dalam hitungan ketiga " , bisik Jimin pada Taehyung . Taehyung mengangguk cepat ._

 _1 ..._

 _2 ..._

 _3-_

 _Jimin dan Taehyung segera berlari ke arah jendela sedangkan hyungnya segera menghadapi orang itu , di saat yang bersamaan . Sekarang , Jimin bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu , seorang namja dengan luka panjang di pipi kanannya , menyeramkan . Taehyung berkata panik , " Kita butuh kursi !"_

 _Dengan segera Jimin menggeret kursi kepada Taehyung , Jimin terlebih dulu yang memanjat ke sana . Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung , membantunya memanjat . Namun ..._

 _Tss..._

 _" Arrgghh " , erang orang itu setelah mendapati pukulan keras dari hyungnya Jimin . Jimin terbelalak kala melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis hyungnya . " Hyung ! " , serunya . Taehyung kembali turun , melepas pegangannya pada Jimin . Taehyung segera membantu hyungnya berdiri , Taehyung berseru dengan suara seraknya , " Jimin kau saja yang pergi , aku akan membantu hyungmu "_

 _Jimin sempat ragu , tapi tak ada waktu lagi pikirnya . Ia segera turun dari jendela dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah jalan raya . Ia sudah berlari jauh dari rumahnya . Beruntung , mobil polisi lewat tak jauh darinya . " Ahjussi ! "_

 _._

 _._

 _At Jimin's Home_

 _" Cih , sialan " , ucap namja berperawakan menyeramkan itu . Taehyung segera membantu Jindook untuk berdiri , Taehyung menyenderkan Jindook pada kaki meja , dan ia berlari ke arah namja itu dan memberinya tendangan keras ke perutnya namun berhasil ditahan oleh namja itu ._

 _Namja itu mumukul perut Taehyung dengan keras dan membiarkan tubuh Taehyung terbentur ke lantai dengan keras , lalu namja itu menarik kasar rambut Taehyung hingga mendongak menatap wajahnya yang berlukiskan luka . " Jangan ikut campur , bocah " , setelahnya ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung ke lantai , menedang perut Taehyung dengan keras hingga empunya memuntahkan darah ._

 _" Ja..ngan..lu..kai..dia.. " , lirih Jindook seraya berusaha berdiri , namja itu menyeringai licik , " Kau masih saja seperti dulu " , ucap namja itu dengan suara yang amat berat . Namja kembali mengangkat tubuh lemas Taehyung dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala bocah itu . " Kau tak akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan jika kau membunuhnya sekalipun .. "_

 _" Oh ya ? " , tanya namja itu dengan nada anak kecil yang disengaja , " Tapi bocah sialan ini sudah melihat terlalu banyak dan .. **aku memang mengincar anak ini** " , sambung namja itu menarik pelatuknya , siap menembakkan isinya kapan saja . Jindook tercengang seketika ._

 _" Tujuanku sudah berubah " jelas namja itu sambil memperlihatkan seringainya . Jindook berdiri dan berlari ke arah namja itu dan .._

 _Bbuk .._

 _Dorr .._

 _Jindook tertembak tepat di perutnya sedangkan namja tadi terhuyung ke belakang karena pukulan Jindook yang tepat di dada kirinya . Taehyung terlepas dari cengkraman namja itu hanya terdiam di tempat melihat darah yang terus keluar dari perut Jindook . Jindook sudah kehilangan banyak darah , tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas dan akhirnya mata itu tertutup rapat dan **mungkin tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi** ._

 _Jindook sekarat ..._

 _Brakk .._

 _Sekitar 3 orang berseragam polisi dengan pistol di masing - masing tangannya , " Jangan bergerak ! " , peringat salah satu polisi yang menjabat jadi ketua . Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung mendekat padanya , " Ck , aku lupa kalau ada bocah sialan yang lain " , ujar namja itu melihat Jimin yang tampak berdiri di antara polisi itu ._

 _" Lepaskan anak itu " , ucap sang komandan .Namja itu mengarahkan pistol dekat ke kepala Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung hanya terdiam , matanya menatap sayu lantai dengan kosong ._

 _Dorr .._

 _Salah satu polisi menembak pistol namja itu dengan tepat ,alhasil pistol itu terlempar jauh . " Cih , kalian pikir itu cukup ? " , sanggah namja itu dengan remeh . Namja itu mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi ia ambil , menempatkannya di belakang punggung Taehyung . Tangan berancang - ancang menusuk Taehyung ._

 _Pandangan Jimin fokus pada namja itu dan Taehyung , tak menyadari bahwa tubuh kaku hyungnya berada tak jauh dari sana ._

 _Tss.._

 _Namja itu menggoreskan pisaunya di punggung Taehyung pelan , membuat empunya mengerang kesakitan . Dengan cepat , namja itu melempar tubuh Taehyung berlari ke arah jendela dan memanjatnya , bermaksud kabur . Dua polisi segera mengejarnya . Sedangkan satu lagi menghampiri Taehyung , begitu juga Jimin ._

 _" Hey , Tae bertahanlah " , ucap Jimin berusaha membuat Taehyung tetap sadar . " Mana hyung ? " , tanyanya , sungguh pertanyaan fatal . Taehyung melirik ke arah samping seolah memberitahu keberadaan hyungnya , Jimin mengikuti arah pandangnya sampai menemukan hyung yang tengkurap dengan mata tertutup . Jimin membelalak matanya kaget dan menghampiri hyung ._

 _' Tidak-tidak mungkin ' , batin Jimin terus menyangkal perasaan tak enak di hatinya . Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan hidung hyungnya namun tidak merasakan hembusan nafas darisana , lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri hyungnya , mencoba merasa detak jantung ._

 _Tapi nihil ._

 _"ANDWAE !"_

Vkook =

 _Namja itu bernama Namjoon , Kim Namjoon , seorang pembunuh bayaran . Namjoon berhasil ditangkap dua hari setelah kejadian itu . Pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang tak peduli jika targetnya adalah temannya sendiri ._

 _Ya , Jindook pernah menjadi temannya ._

 _Sejak hari itu , terjadi perubahan besar di antara keduanya -Taehyung dan Jimin. Taehyung menjadi sangat pendiam dan antisosial , dipengaruhi trauma dan phobianya . Trauma pada kejadian hari itu sedangkan phobianya terhadap darah dan benda tajam . Ia cenderung hanya berbicara seperlunya ._

 _Walaupun ia memiliki phobia ataupun trauma , ia tetap melawan rasa takut yang hebat . Ia bisa melawan rasa takut phobianya tapi tidak dengan tarumanya ._

 _Di sisi lain , Jimin menjadi agak pendiam namun tidak seperti Taehyung . Lalu ia menjadi pemurung . Namun , sebulan sejak hari itu , Jimin kembali seperti semula , hanya saja ia menjauhi Taehyung . Ya , tentu saja yang dijauhi menyadarinya ._

 _Berbeda dengan Jimin yang tampak dengan mudah kembali , Taehyung tetap menjadi pendiam dan antisosial hingga sekarang . Pengecualian pada Hoseok , orang yang membuatnya berhenti memikirkan masa lalu . Jimin mulai mengusiknya sejak kelas 3 SMP . Taehyung sempat menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin begitu karena kejadian itu namun ia rasa mustahil . Ya , mungkin ia tidak bisa melindungi Jindook tapi kan saat itu ia pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun ._

 _Pada kenyataannya , Jimin mengetahui sesuatu tentang kejadian itu , dan Taehyung tak mengetahuinya ._

Flashback end ...

= Vkook =

Taehyung membuka kulkasnya , kosong . Ia baru ingat sehari yang lalu , Hoseok mengunjunginya dan menghabiskan seluruh makanan di kulkasnya . Karena kelaparan katanya .

Taehyung membuka lemari di dapur berukuran sedang . Hanya ada ramen ? Taehyung bosan memakan makanan khas Jepang itu , jadi ia mengambil jaket hitamnya dan mulai keluar apartemen . Musim salju sudah datang dan suhu di luar sangat dingin tapi Taehyung hanya memakai baju tipis dan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal . Aneh .

Ia hanya mengabaikan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang dan memasuki salah satu supermarket . Membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman yang sekiranya ia butuhkan .

Taehyung berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayarnya lalu berjalan pulang .

Bbuk ..

Bbuk ...

Taehyung berhenti di samping gang kecil , menolehkan kepalanya , ia melihat 2 namja yang sedang memukul habis - habisan seorang namja . Cahayanya memang agak minim sehingga 2 namja itu menyadari kehadiran Taehyung di depan gang . " Bilang pada si Seokjin brengsek itu untuk bertanggung jawab , cih " , ucap salah satu namja berperawakan agak kurus itu sembari berlalu begitu juga dengan yang satu lagi .

Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan sekelebat kejadian mengerikan dan menghampiri namja yang babak belur itu . Matanya tampak sayu , seperti Taehyung dulu . " Kau..siapa ? " , tanya namja berambut hitam itu dengan suara parau . Sudah dihampiri begini lebih kutolong sekalian , pikir Taehyung .

Namja itu memejamkan matanya , pingsan sepertinya . Taehyung mulai menggotong tubuh namja itu ke apartemennya , ia melihat name tag di sisi kanan seragam namja itu .

' Jeon Jungkook '

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana , readers ? Rame ga ? Maklumi Doo bila ada kesalahan kosakata atau yang lainnya , Doo ini author baru dan Doo ga akan jadiin itu alasan kalau ffnya kurang mengesankan . Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan dan berikan kritik ataupun saran tapi dengan sopan ya . Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review biar Doo semangat ngelanjutin ff ini .

Sampai jumpa , pyeongg :3

.

.

Tertanda Astridooo


End file.
